Liam O'Brien
Liam O'Brien (1976 - ) Deaths in Television * Gungrave: Betrayal (2004; anime) [''Sam]: Impaled in the back by Balladbird Lee (Steven Jay Blum) with his senbon. * ''Gun X Sword: End of a Dream (2007; anime) [''Ray Lundgren]: Shot up by security guards after a vain attempt at assassinating the Claw (Kirk Thornton). After a final meeting with his deceased wife, Shino (Hunter MacKenzie Austin), in a dream sequence, he utters his thanks for Joshua (Yuri Lowenthal) as he dies. * ''Sailor Moon: Naru's Tears! Nephrite Dies for Love'' ''(2014; anime) [Nephrite]: Fatally stabbed by a plant monster while defending Danielle Judovits; he dies shortly after talking to Danielle as his body dissolves to dust. * Star Wars: Rebels: An Inside Man (2016; animated) [Morad Sumar]: Killed in explosion when Grand Admiral Thrawn (voiced by Lars Mikkelsen) overrode the controls on a speeder that was sabotaged. Deaths in Video Games *''Eternal Sonata'' (2007) [Count Waltz]: Destroyed, along with Legato (voiced by Jamieson Price), after Legato shoots a stream of pink fire in his monster form to destroy everything under Waltz's orders. *''Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy'' (2011) [Kain Highwind]: Killed (off-screen) while battling the Manikin army, along with Lightning (voiced by Ali Hillis), Vaan (voiced by Bobby Edner), Yuna (voiced by Hedy Burress), Laguna Loire (voiced by Armando Valdes-Kennedy), and Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Rachael Leigh Cook), in order to allow the other Warriors of Cosmos to survive and enter the next cycle; their bodies vanish from this plane and return to their own worlds, where they are still alive. (As they had been defeated and killed by the Manikins, who are an unauthorised foreign presence to the battlefield, they are permanently erased from the battlefield and constitutes a death in the eyes of the gods.) (For the Japanese version, see Kôichi Yamadera.) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) [Reynard Fisher]: Decapitated by the Executioner, as Karen Dyer and Roger Craig Smith watch helplessly from across the street. *''Red Faction Guerrilla'' (2009) [Daniel Mason]: Shot and killed by an Earth Defense Force gunship. *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (2012) [Caius Ballad]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest during struggling with Jason Marsden with the latter's sword. However, his death is negated when time stopped as he appeared in the post-credits scene. *''Asura's Wrath'' (2012) [Asura]: Disintegrates after killing Al Rodrigo in the final fight, due to Al being the source of Liam's existence. Notable Connections * Mr. Amy Kincaid * Father of Owen O'Brien and Zoe O'Brien Gallery Kain.png|Liam O'Brien, as Kain Highwind, in Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy. Caius_death.PNG|As Caius Ballad in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Neflite_dies.jpg|Liam O'Brien's animated death in Sailor Moon: Naru's Tears: Nephrite Dies for Love. Count_Waltz_Death.png|Liam O'Brien's video game death in Eternal Sonata. Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:1976 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Directors Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Resident Evil video game cast members Category:People who died in a Resident Evil video game Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars